Minty Meadow (Episode 64)
This article is about the 64th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the fifth Reality episode in the game, see Minty Meadow (Episode 5). - | characters = Tiffi | champion = Top Tracker | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Delectable Depths | previous2 = Delectable-Depths.png | next = Cookie Crossing | next2 = Cookie-Crossing.png }} Story This is the first episode which is part of a three-episode story arc. Before episode: Tiffi wants to find Misty, and she walks out of the screen. After episode: Story continues to Cookie Crossing. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as three very hard levels: , , and . Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Delectable Depths, but much harder than the original Minty Meadow. Gallery Story= Ep64-1.png|Episode story Ep64-2.png|Episode story Minty Meadow (64)-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 936 Reality.png|Level 936 - |link=Level 936 Level 937 Reality.png|Level 937 - |link=Level 937 Level 938 Reality.png|Level 938 - |link=Level 938 Level 939 Reality.png|Level 939 - |link=Level 939 Level 940 Reality.png|Level 940 - |link=Level 940 Level 941 Reality.png|Level 941 - |link=Level 941 Level 942 Reality.png|Level 942 - |link=Level 942 Level 943 Reality before.png|Level 943 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 943 Reality after.png|Level 943 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 944 Reality.png|Level 944 - |link=Level 944 Level 945 Reality.png|Level 945 - |link=Level 945 Level 946 Reality before.png|Level 946 - |link=Level 946 Level 947 Reality.png|Level 947 - |link=Level 947 Level 948 Reality nerfed.png|Level 948 - |link=Level 948 Level 949 Reality.png|Level 949 - |link=Level 949 Level 950 Reality.png|Level 950 - |link=Level 950 |-| Champion title= Minty Meadow Share.png Top Tracker.png|Champion title|link=Top Tracker |-| Icon= Mintymeadow64.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first Reality episode released after the end of Dreamworld. *This is the first episode in Reality to have an identical episode name with a previous episode, Minty Meadow (in World 1). This is because it represents the starting scene in this three-episode story arc, and it indeed takes place in Minty Meadow. **It was never once named Lollipop Forest, unlike the original. *This episode looks like that of Episode 5's background, but it is a scene play. Instead, this episode should be Minty Meadow II or Minty Meadow Scene. *This is the first Reality episode that does not have after story. *Footprints in the map of web version lead to level 942 and apparently belong to Misty, because of a horseshoe-shaped footprint. **There are no footprints on mobile version. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus hiding behind a tree at the right side. *This episode was released almost one year after the release of Gummy Gardens, and its episode finale are ending with the numbers 5, 9, and 0. *This episode breaks the trend that every episode has at least one candy order level first introduced in Wafer Wharf, this episode has no candy order level at all. *This episode was supposed to introduce the evil spawner, but for unknown reasons, it was removed two weeks before the release. The evil spawner was introduced in level 1326, the first level of Brulee Bay. *This episode has the most jelly levels in Reality and Dreamworld; it has 12 jelly levels. This also makes this episode having the greatest number of levels of a specific type for both Reality and Dreamworld. *This is one of the episodes with only two types of levels. Others include Candy Town, Sleepy Slopes, and Twilight Egg. *This is the 21st episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. The episode released before (for both Reality and Dreamworld), Dozy Dawn, has dialogue, and all previous episodes by release has no dialogue since Fizzy Falls *This is the third episode in a row with no candy frogs. *This is the first episode to not have any UFOs since their introduction. *This is the "first (web) / second (mobile)" episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode's pathway is identical to the Episode 5's pathway on web version after where the web version's map has been divided into worlds. Unlike Episode 5, this pathway is copied to the mobile version, and it is much longer. Category:World Twelve Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes